La Vida Es Una Canción
by Songfic.Maniak
Summary: Yaoi/Mpreg Milo&Camus. ¿Alguna vez has sentido el dedo de Dios justo encima de ti? Eso es lo que Camus y Milo sentirán cuando, por un capricho de la Diosa Afrodita, se verán involucrados en un evento nada natural al que todo el Olimpo prestará atención.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

"Yo, El Juicio y Mis Estúpidos Familiares"

(Y también mi pequeña travesura)

Bien, bien, hola a todos ¿cómo están? No, mejor no me digan, la verdad no me interesa. Aunque sé que a ustedes si les interesa como estoy yo y la respuesta es MAL. Mal es poco, me siento de la…

–Afrodita.

–Diosa, ¡Diosa Afrodita!- le grito a Themis.

Ella se está haciendo cargo de mi juicio en este momento. ¡Sí, no escucharon mal! Yo, Afrodita, la Diosa del Amor y la Belleza estoy siendo injustamente juzgada (valga la redundancia) por uno de los seres más detestables de este mundo; del inframundo para ser precisa

–Disculpe– dice Themis con impaciencia–. Diosa Afrodita, ¿serías tan amable de dar testimonio de lo ocurrido?

–No –contesto sin más, cruzando mis brazos.

– ¿No tienes nada que decir? –me pregunta él.

¿Quién es? El sirviente del rey de las tinieblas, del soberano de la muerte, ¡del piadoso de las almas en pena!... y cualquier otro ridículo sobrenombre que se le ocurra a los mortales. Él es el ser detestable del cual ya les había hablado: uno de los tres jueces del Tártaro: Radamanthys de Wyvern. En su misma mesa se encuentra mi hermana Athena, la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra Justa, quien me mira sin entender el porqué Radamanthys pidió su presencia en la mesa de victimarios.

– ¡Claro que tengo mucho que decir! –grito poniéndome de pie irritada –. ¿¡Por qué me juzgan como si fuera una delincuente?!

–Orden Afrodita –pide Themis desde el estrado mayor.

Ella la llamada "Diosa de la Justicia". ¿Diosa de dónde? ¡Es una Titánide! ¡Además está ciega, por Zeus! Me da desconfianza y… un poco de miedo. Si que parece tener una fuerte personalidad, ¡pero no puedo quedarme callada!

– ¿¡Orden?! –repito enojada –. O sea… ¡solo estoy exigiendo una explicación para todo esto! Tú, Themis de jueza; Radamanthys de juez acusador; Mi hermana, Athena, ahí sentada en la mesa de ofendidos sin saber siquiera que hace aquí; Hermes de secretario de corte; las tontas musas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer de jurado, junto con algunas ninfas que no saben nada sobre Leyes y… ¡todos ustedes! –grito señalando al público –. Son unos morbosos ¡Ocúpense de sus asuntos y dejen de molestarme!

– ¡Objeción su señoría! –dice el hablador de Radamanthys.

–Está en orden –contesta la jueza.

Creo que Themis ya se vendió a este tipo.

– ¡En orden mis nervios! –grito golpeando con mis manos el estrado en donde me encuentro.

– ¡Basta! –grita alguien con voz grave, entrando a la corte.

Todos voltean temerosos a reconocer al dueño de esa voz y yo sonrío triunfante.

– ¡Papi!- –exclamo con voz melosa viendo al gran Dios Zeus, con su barba blanca y su imponente porte. Mi padre está muy bien conservado para todos los siglos que se carga encima.

Viene a pasos agigantados hacia el patético juez ¡Ajá! ¡Estás en problemas 'Radamenso'!

– ¿Qué demonios significa esto? –pregunta con seriedad, frente a Radamanthys (quien, estoy casi segura, ya ha mojado sus pantalones).

–Ya debería saberlo –contesta él con tono altivo.

¡¿Acaso este tipo le está levantando la voz a mi Papá?!

– ¡Tú hija ha cometido un crimen sin precedentes! Una… ¡una aberración contra a naturaleza!

– ¡Uy! Una aberra… ¿qué? –me entrometo bufando –. Pero que dramático eres, ¡Oigan ustedes! – exclamo señalando a las musas –. Dejen de estar inspirando al gran Juez Radamanthys porque la verdad, no nació para ser actor –digo divertida y las musas me miran y sonríen junto con los demás miembros del jurado.

Al menos creo que ya les estoy agradando. Aunque mi papá me está viendo con una cara bastante arisca.

–Afrodita, guarda compostura. Estás ante la corte –me dice él y yo abro mi boca llena de sorpresa.

– ¡Papi! ¿Tú también? –pregunto mirándolo con estos ojitos que sé que lo quiebran por completo.

–Mi niña… ¡yo no te juzgo! –me dice mirándome con ternura –. ¿Por qué no das tu testimonio? Así todos nos enteraremos del lo ocurrido y podremos encontrarle una solución.

–Bien –respondo dando un largo suspiro –, ¡pero no quiero que nadie me interrumpa! –advierto y todos asienten con la cabeza –. Y sepan que me están obligando a contar con detalle todo lo ocurrido, así que tampoco me juzguen por lo que escucharán a continuación. Mucho menos tú, Athena –le pido a mi hermana.

Ella me mira sin comprender nada. Aún así asiente con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué no te juzguemos? ¡Estás siendo enjuiciada! – grita el 'Radatonto'.

– ¡Es un decir, 'Señor Perfección'! Júzgame tú y Themis y todas las musas, pero no los demás presentes que van a escucharme. No mi papá, ni mi hermana ¡ellos no! ¡Lo que hice fue por amor! Por eso nadie puede decir si está bien o mal. Solo… solo es amor – trato de explicar con torpeza y nerviosismo.

–Afrodita, yo no voy a juzgarte –dice mi padre al verme tan nerviosa –. Solo di lo que ha ocurrido. No puedo ser tan grave, ¿o sí?

– ¡No, papi! – les contesto aún nerviosa –. ¿Cómo empezar? Yo soy la Diosa del Amor y la Belleza, todo a mi alrededor es hermoso, ¡toda yo! –Exclamo poniéndome de pie para que todos puedan admirarme –.Mis hermosos cabellos rubios, mis sensuales pupilas rosadas, mi inigualable y respingada nariz, mis labios que han sido deseados por más de uno, mi figura delgada y muy agraciada, mi…

– ¡Objeción! –pide de nuevo Radamanthys.

– ¡Está fuera de orden! La acusada pidió que no se le interrumpiera –dice Themis.

–Así es, gracias Jueza ¿En qué iba? Ah, sí, en que soy hermosa y siempre busco la belleza y la perfección. Por esto hace algunos años (o, más bien, décadas) comencé a sentir una gran admiración por doce seres: La Legión de Caballeros Dorados de mi hermana.

Cada descendencia demostraba un balance entre fuerza, astucia y belleza que me era imposible creer que existiesen hombres tan maravillosos en la Tierra. Esta nueva generación ha superado por mucho a las anteriores. Desde que eran niños seguí los pasos de cada uno de ellos. Tan entregados, tan disciplinados, ¡tan guapos!

Al ver la cara de mi papá no puedo evitar bajar el rostro y aclararme la garganta.

–No quise decir… digo, no son tan… ¡da igual! Todos guardando respeto al Santuario y a la vida virtuosa de un Caballero. Todos, excepto uno de ellos, digamos que es la 'ovejita negra': el guardián de la Octava Casa y griego de nacimiento, Milo de Escorpión. Rebelde, astuto, simpático, seductor, misterioso y con tendencias homosexuales como suele suceder en Grecia –digo riendo y todos en la corte comienzan a murmurar.

– ¡Objeción! –grita esta vez mi hermana Athena algo alterada.

– ¡Denegada! Por favor, continúa Afrodita –ordena Themis.

–Como iba diciendo, no solo me fije en Milo de Escorpión sino también en su perfecto opuesto: el marsellés Camus de Acuario. Responsable, reflexivo, aburrido hasta el hartazgo, antisocial, reservado, ¿ya dije aburrido? –pregunto y todos asienten con la cabeza –. ¡Ah! Lo siento. Bien, aunque no puedo negar que es tremendamente atractivo. Por esto y también por esa regla de la física de 'polos opuestos se atraen' fue que él y Milo comenzaron una relación.

– ¡Mientes! – grita Athena enfadada.

–No, no miento – contesto moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

–Ellos dos llevan una relación de aproximadamente seis o siete meses. Desde que eran niños iniciaron una linda amistad, aún eran inocentes, así que no comprendían que aquel sentimiento era mucho más intenso que una simple relación de amigos. En la adolescencia, Camus comenzó a ver a su 'amigo' de otra forma y el Escorpión, por su parte, comenzó a alterarse por las hormonas. Creo que todos conocen lo reputación de los escorpiones. Milo, con los años, se ha convertido en al amante perfecto para cualquiera y cuando me refiero a cualquiera estoy hablando a cualquier persona sin importar su sexo.

– ¡Objeción!- pide nuevamente Athena enfurecida.

– ¡Objeta lo que quieras hermana, pero es la verdad! –exclamo decidida a defender mi causa a toda costa.

A pesar de que Milo era muy abierto en sus relaciones bisexuales y constantemente le hablaba a Camus sobre sus conquistas, él jamás le dijo nada sobre sus sentimientos. Sin embargo el amor es como la gravedad y tarde o temprano todo cae por su propio peso, así que con el paso del tiempo Camus se empezó a sentir más atraído por él y Milo… bueno, Milo puede sentirse atraído por cualquier ser que sea bípedo y no tenga mucho vello.

Aunque también se dio cuenta como lo miraba Camus así que, de ser amigos muy cercanos (que eso ya era casi un milagro, por el frío carácter del francés), comenzaron a ser algo más. Así fue como una noche fría de películas en el sillón de la onceava casa durmieron abrazados y días después 'accidentalmente' se besaron.

Es muy larga y, de hecho, tormentosa la historia de cómo su relación ha evolucionado. Han tenido sus altas y bajas y pese a todas mis apuestas, la relación se mantiene de forma increíble. ¿Cómo siendo tan distintos pueden seguir juntos? ¡Eso, señores, solo lo logra el amor! Un amor hondo me invade cada vez que me acerco a ellos y eso que yo estoy llena de ese sentimiento. Me agrada mucho tenerlos cerca. Sus pláticas tan interesantes, ¡sus pleitos tan divertidos! Pero lo que más me gusta es ver a Milo dar un beso totalmente espontáneo en la mejilla de Camus o escucharlo a él decirle al otro 'Bicho tonto'. Cosas como esas no tienen precio.

– ¡Espías a mis caballeros! –me reclama Athena.

–Ahm, ¡pues sí! – contesto y luego suelto una risita –.Soy la Diosa del Amor, obviamente estoy donde hay amor así que no es nada ilegal hermana. Entonces ¿en qué iba? ¡Ah! ya recuerdo: la relación era maravillosa. Solo que Milo, mejor conocido como 'el novio de toda Grecia', le insistía constantemente al hielito pasar la noche con él.

Yo sé que Camus, sin duda, desde la primera noche se lo hubiera entregado todo sin reservas. Lo malo era que su Voto de Celibato le impedía… ¿cómo decían los antiguos Caballeros de Acuario? ¡Ah, ya! Le impedía: 'Perder su santidad y entregarse a placeres mundanos' –les digo y comienzo a reírme.

-¡Orden!- exclama Themis golpeando con su mazo la mesa- Esto no es un circo ¡Es una corte! Guarda compostura y sigue con tu testimonio

– ¡Y deja de reírte del caballero más puro de mi orden dorada! –ordena mi hermana indignada.

– ¿Puro? –Vuelvo a repetir y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada que resuena en toda la habitación, aún riéndome se me entrecortan las palabras –: pero hermanita, si Camus, ¡ay, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta! ¡Ese Camus ya ha caído en las redes del Escorpión!

– ¡MIENTES! –refuta Athena.

Pobrecita, no conoce a sus caballeros.

–Es cierto Athena, no me importa si me crees o no. Aunque creo que después de lo que voy a contar no te quedará la más mínima duda.

Me saltaré la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, así como la segunda, la tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta… –sigo el conteo mientras observo como Athena parece sacar espuma de la boca.

Tal vez exagero en la cantidad, la verdad fue solo una ocasión en la que estuvieron juntos, ¡pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho haciendo enfurecer a la 'Diosa de la sabiduría'!

–Como sea, la verdad ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo han hecho – continúo mintiendo y eso que juré por mi papi Zeus decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

A partir de este momento prometo no decir más mentiras.

–Iré al punto: Ayer, diecisiete de febrero, fue cumpleaños de Camus. Todos sus compañeros salieron a la ciudad para festejarlo. Entraban y salían de los bares y bebieron demasiado, incluso él, de hecho… él más que ninguno.

Víctima de sus amigos quienes le dieron copa tras copa, aún en contra de su voluntad. Bebió tanto, tanto, ¡pero tanto! que Milo tuvo que ayudarlo a sostenerse. Al llegar al Santuario, a eso de las cuatro y media de la mañana, (si quieren apuntar la hora de los hechos, claro está). Milo quien es experto en la vida nocturna y aún tenía control sobre sus cinco sentidos, se ofreció a llevar a la Onceava Casa a su guardián que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y se marcharon a sus respectivos Templos.

Fue un trayecto muy largo para ambos. Camus no dejaba de tropezar y reírse de su torpeza de vez en cuando y Milo, realmente divertido ante la situación, trataba de sostenerlo a pesar de que él también estaba algo mareado. Al llegar al Templo de Escorpión, Milo decidió que sería mejor quedarse ahí, así que cargó al francés y lo llevó a su recámara. Ahí recostó a su acompañante con cuidado en la cama, encendió la lámpara del buró de tal forma que apenas y alcanzar a alumbrar tenuemente a su amado.

– ¡Objeción! –Grita Athena molesta –. No puede dirigirse a Camus como 'el amado de Milo si no hay pruebas.

Themis reflexiona un poco lo que mi hermana acaba de decir.

–Sí, usted tiene razón Diosa Athena ¡Está en orden la apelación! Hermes, hazme el favor de eliminar esa parte de 'Las Cartas de Juicios' – pide la Jueza y el Secretario asiente con la cabeza.

Suelto un largo suspiro manifestando mi desacuerdo y prosigo con mi testimonio.

–Dicho de otra forma: Milo encendió la tenue luz para alumbrar a Camus. Se sentó en la cama mirándolo de frente. Suspiró, seguramente admirando una vez más la belleza de aquel hermoso ser. Acarició su mejilla y, después, se acercó para besar su frente. Camus parecía haberse quedado dormido, así que el Escorpión le quitó con suavidad sus zapatos y calcetines y comenzó a desabotonar lentamente su camisa.

'¿No deberías invitarme a cenar primero?' bromeó Camus deteniendo las manos del otro y entreabriendo un poco sus párpados.

Milo lo miró divertido apartando los lacios mechones para poder admirar mejor aquella hermosa, pero extraviada mirada.

'Lo hice' contestó Milo divertido. 'Te invité a cenar a ese aburrido restaurante y después fuimos con los demás a la ciudad. ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas?' le preguntó mientras bajaba de nuevo sus manos, acabando de desabrochar la camisa.

'¿En serio?' preguntó Camus quien, por el exceso de alcohol en su cabeza, no estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido ese día.

'Ajá' contestó Milo riendo mientras se quitaba su calzado y se recostaba lentamente encima del otro. 'Fue por tu cumpleaños, tonto' le susurró al oído.

Estaba realmente enternecido con la actitud tan bruta del caballero más indiferente del todo el Santuario. Definitivamente, tenía que embriagarlo más seguido.

'Cierto, cumplí un año más' murmuró Camus y Milo asintió con la cabeza. '¿Y dónde está mi regalo?' preguntó mostrando una clara sonrisa.

'Lo tienes justo encima de ti' contestó Milo deshaciéndose de su camisa y apresurándose a tomar sus labios.

Besó con delicadeza el labio superior, después el inferior, sintiendo la sonrisa más sincera que hasta ese momento Camus había mostrado. No le bastó y acarició su pecho hasta que hizo que liberara un ligero gemido. Milo aprovechó el momento y se adentró por completo en su boca saboreando de nuevo aquel elixir que solo hallaba ahí y que lo volvía completamente loco. El ligero sabor a vodka solo aumentó la dulzura y el Escorpión se dejó perder en ella.

Yo observaba desde un rincón de la recámara. Presentía que esa noche sería especial, ya que Camus jamás se había mostrado tan vulnerable y no podía perderme una noche como esa. Así que me acerqué, me senté en el buró que estaba al lado de la cama y…

– ¿¡No olvidaste las palomitas?! –pregunta Athena realmente enfurecida

–No me gustan, tienen demasiada mantequilla y, para tu información hermanita, yo llevo una dieta rigu…

– ¡Basta! –Ordena Themis golpeando de nuevo con su mazo –. Guarde silencio Diosa Athena y tú Afrodita continúa.

–Por supuesto. Me senté a observarlos y en cuestión de minutos los dos cuerpos comenzaron a subir de temperatura. Milo se quitó su camisa y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón con la maestría de la cual todos han escuchado. En un parpadeo quedó totalmente desnudo mientras hundía su lengua en la boca de Camus que apenas y podía responder aquel beso.

Aunque lo estaba disfrutando como nunca. Pudo sentir la erección del Escorpión acechando en sus caderas las cuales aún estaban escondidas debajo de su pantalón. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Milo se deshiciera del cinturón, desabrochara el botón superior y comenzara a bajar la bragueta para introducir cautelosamente su mano y acariciar su miembro. Camus fue víctima de un hondo estremecimiento al sentir esa caricia llena de deseo.

'¿Quieres hacerme…?' trató de preguntar Camus, sin embargo aquella caricia se tornó más intensa y le cortó la respiración.

'Sí, quiero hacerte el amor' susurró Milo.

Lo alzó y se deshizo sin problemas de su camisa, lo recostó de nuevo y sus labios se aferraron a su cuello que con cada beso y cada mordida adquiría un tono cada vez más rojizo. Su pecho comenzó a subir y a bajar de forma precipitada mientras que sus manos recorrían la espalda desnuda de Milo. Él bajó un poco más y con su lengua delineó perfectamente sus pezones, mordisqueándolos, saboreándolos y obligando a Camus a gemir aún en contra de su voluntad.

Aún no era suficiente, Milo ya se lo había dicho: ese era su regalo de cumpleaños y debía darle más de lo que él mismo pudiese imaginar, así que dejó sus manos libres explorando aquel trabajado abdomen, al tiempo que su lengua saboreaba la esencia que emanaba de cada poro y sus dientes mordían todo a su paso, haciendo que los jadeos de Camus aumentaran. Cualquiera se hubiera sentido halagado al escuchar tanto placer en aquella voz entrecortada (es por eso que la mayoría somos tan malos amantes). Milo, por el contrario, no estaba para nada conforme. Una vez que la 'víctima' está en sus manos, no lo deja en paz hasta hacerlo gritar de placer y desgastarlo hasta tal punto que, terminada la relación, el otro se desvanezca casi al momento.

Así que siguió bajando peligrosamente y se detuvo un momento a jugar con su ombligo. Se deshizo de toda prenda que pudiera ocultar la desnudez de Camus hasta que pudo sentir en su pecho su erección. Camus hundía sus manos entre sus cabellos. No controlaba sus movimientos ni tampoco su respiración.

Aunque parecía que en esa noche todo era admisible entre ellos ninguno estaba preparado para las palabras que salieron de la boca de Camus. De un momento a otro, casi sin pensar dijo: 'Milo, soy tuyo'.

– ¿¡Qué?! – pregunta ahora si enrabiada Athena y Radamanthys debe detenerla para que no se me eche encima a golpes aunque sé que sería de su agrado presenciar esa escena.

– ¡Tranquila hermana! Yo solo estoy relatando lo que escuché y presencié –le digo mientras me encojo en mi asiento llena de miedo.

– ¡Deja de contar las intimidades de mis caballeros!

– ¡Ajá! Entonces tú ya sabías de esto – le digo alzando mi ceja –. ¿Lo ven? Yo no estaba mintiendo –digo a los presentes y comienzo a cantar –: _Milo y Camus sentados en un árbol, b-e-s-a-n-d-__o-s-…_

– ¡AFRODITA!- grita mi padre y yo me tapo la boca con ambas manos.

– ¡Padre, esa niña está loca!- exclama Athena respirando llena de coraje –. ¡Suéltame! –le grita a Radamanthys y él obedece.

Lo reitero: a él le encantaría ver como mi hermana me da una arrastrada aquí, enfrente de toda la corte sin embargo para su frustración y mi fortuna mi hermana logra controlarse y sentarse de nuevo.

– ¡Exijo que este testimonio termine de una vez por todas! ¡Afrodita no puede relatar algo tan íntimo enfrente de todos los presentes!

–Imposible, Diosa Athena. La acusada pidió que no hubiese ninguna clase de interrupción en su testimonio y esta corte respetará su deseo. Ahora, Afrodita, puedes continuar con tu relato –me defiende Themis.

Si a eso podemos llamar 'defender', claro. ¿Se refirió a mí como 'la acusada'?

–Gracias, ¿en qué íbamos?

–Nos quedamos en que Camus dijo: 'Milo, soy tuyo' –me informa Hermes quien ocupa el puesto de Secretario de Corte y por esto escribe a máquina todos los testimonios.

–Gracias, Hermes, ya recordé –exclamo sonriéndole.

Al escuchar esas palabras Milo frenó todo movimiento y alzó su rostro encontrándose con el rostro rojizo y sudoroso de Camus. El mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, su cabeza echada para atrás y su boca abierta tratando de tomar más aire. Creyó haber escuchado mal, pero ¿y si de verdad Camus había dicho aquellas palabras?

Se decidió a enfrentarlo, tragó saliva con dificultad y subió hasta acariciar levemente su mejilla para que advirtiera su presencia. En segundo abrió sus ojos sintiendo la cálida respiración del griego en su rostro. Sus miradas se encontraron, intensas, sinceras e inquietas.

'¿Qué acabas de decir?' preguntó Milo agitado y sin querer apartar su mano de aquella cálida mejilla.

'Dije que soy… tuyo' contestó Camus desenredando sus dedos de esos rebeldes cabellos para abrazarlo del cuello y acercarlo a su rostro.

'Ya tienes a uno más' agregó antes de besar sus labios.

Los ojos de Milo se llenaron de estupefacción.

'¿De qué hablas?' preguntó alejándose para enfrentar de nuevo aquellos profundos manantiales que brillaban llenos de melancolía.

'Soy uno más de tu colección' le respondió sonriendo amargamente.

Los labios de Milo temblaron cuando los entreabrió para tratar de decir algo pero no supo exactamente qué contestar. Aquellas palabras lo habían dejado sin defensa alguna.

'Sé que jamás serás del todo mío pero no te vayas… no te vayas, por favor' siguió Camus abrazándose a su cuerpo, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, mientras que sentía como su abrazo era correspondido.

Milo acaricio su espalda y sintió una calidez que jamás había sentido en aquel cuerpo. Sintió en sus manos a un cuerpo frágil. Extraño en un caballero de Acuario propio de un joven que le había entregado todo a un Escorpión.

Sintió una humedad en su cuello y al escuchar un tímido sollozo supo que Camus…

No, eso no podía ser. ¿El frío e inquebrantable caballero de hielo? Aunque después de todo ¿acaso no era un ser humano? Y así como él se había cerrado al mundo ahora se sinceraba solo con él, solamente con Milo. Eso era más de lo que el propio Milo podía soportar. Se apresuró a deshacer aquel abrazo para unir su frente con la del otro. Sintió su corazón palpitar intensamente al ver lágrimas en el rostro más bello que había tenido la fortuna de admirar.

'No llores' le pidió en un hilo de voz.

Su fuerza flaqueó y la angustia se arraigó en su garganta imposibilitando las palabras. Sus ojos se humedecieron. No sabía porqué pero casi podía sentir la tristeza de Camus como suya. No sabía exactamente qué hacer, ni qué decir, así que se decidió llenar de besos su rostro y probó la salinidad de las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

'Camus, no voy a irme. Estoy aquí, ¡estoy contigo!' exclamó todavía desconcertado.

'Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?' preguntó Camus sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

El llanto comenzó a desaparecer y sus tristes ojos se tornaron caprichosos. Tal vez fue el alcohol que lo puso sensible o quizá había decidido de una vez por todas aclarar los sentimientos entre ambos. O a lo mejor habían influido ambas cosas.

'No sabes lo que dices, estás ebrio Camie' le dijo mostrando una enternecida sonrisa.

'No, yo sé que este tiempo juntos tú has estado con otros. Hombres o mujeres, te da igual. Sé que soy uno más en tu mundo pero tú para mí lo eres… todo' le confesó dejando salir un nuevo sollozo.

Milo se estremeció por completo. Se sintió como un perfecto idiota. Él quien se creía el maestro del engaño y que creía que si Camus llegara a enterarse de alguna traición sería capaz de congelarle hasta los huesos. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo infantil que había sido. Camus siempre lo supo y jamás le reclamó nada. ¿Quién debería sentirse más estúpido?

'Te amo' siguió Camus dispuesto a apostar el todo por el nada esa noche.

Con cada nueva oración Milo se ponía más nervioso, porque en el sexo es el ser más experimentado de la Tierra pero en el amor es bruto, verdaderamente bruto.

'Pero si tú no me amas no quiero seguir con esto' sentenció.

El otro sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. ¿Amor? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando ese tipo debajo de él? ¿Qué no le demostraba amor en ese momento?

'Yo…' –comenzó pero el hecho de que Camus alzara su mirada para enfrentarlo lo volvió todo más difícil.

'Yo, yo… yo…'

¡Yo te amo! Tan fácil era pensarlo aunque decirlo era algo fuera de este mundo. ¡De qué forma amaba Milo a ese francés inseguro! Y en este momento, mientras ustedes escuchan mi relato ¡De qué manera lo sigue amando! Pero él y su tonto miedo al compromiso.

'Yo…yo… no puedo' fue lo que salió de sus labios.

Había sido derrotado y boicoteado por él mismo.

Camus mostró una sonrisa entristecida. Su corazón se desgarró con esa respuesta. Ocultó cualquier gesto de dolor incluso soltó una corta risa que tenía visos de dolor en ella.

'Lo sé, Escorpión. Sabía que no podrías desde el momento en que te conocí' le dijo sin dejar de sonreírle.

'Perdóname' dijo Milo realmente avergonzado, confundido…

Intimidado.

'No me pidas perdón. Tú eres así y te amo por eso. Yo soy el único culpable de todo'

– ¡Y con esto demuestro mi inocencia! –exclamo triunfante comenzando a bajar del estrado.

– ¡Alto! –grita Radamanthys y yo me detengo mascullando una maldición –. ¿¡Cómo que con esto demuestras tu inocencia?!

– ¿Pues no escuchaste? Camus lo dijo: _'yo soy el único culpable de todo'_. Así que si le van a echar la culpa de algo a alguien ¡que sea a él!

Las musas se miran entre ellas y comienzan a murmurar y a discutir como si se les hubiera planteado la mayor incógnita universal. ¿Será o no será él verdaderamente culpable? Se han tomado su papel de jurado muy en serio.

– ¡Déjate de estupideces! –grita Athena golpeándome con sus palabras.

– ¡Qué mal carácter! Al menos lo intenté –digo resignada sentándome de nuevo en el estrado –. Después de decir eso Camus no dio oportunidad a que el otro dijera nada más. Lo besó como nunca antes se había permitido hacerlo y decidió a entregarse por completo a él esa noche porque había resuelto que sería la última vez.

Milo lo comprendió. Comprendió que se había molestado y que quizá esa sería la última noche con el hombre que más amaba y que sigue en el mundo. También quiso dárselo todo sin reservas. No volvieron a hablar más del asunto. Sus cuerpos desnudos y sus almas llenas de pasión volvieron en poco tiempo a implantar el deseo en ellos.

Su boca bajó hacia la erección de Camus. Lo cubrió por completo en su tibia boca. Consiguió dejarlo sin respiración. Escuchó como trataba de decir su nombre entre gemidos entrecortados mientras que sentía sus dedos enterrados en su cabeza. Lo empujaba también para sentir todo el placer que le fuese posible. Aquella lengua acariciaba su miembro con dedicación al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba sus testículos haciendo que él adoptara, sin que se lo propusieses, una voz más grave en sus gemidos y que se dejara llevar por su instinto.

Después, una de las manos de Milo llegó hasta su entrada y dos dedos traviesos comenzaron a acariciarlo. Camus se retorció de placer y gimiendo con su ronca voz le demostró cuánto estaba disfrutando aquello. Milo siguió succionando y acariciando hasta que la estrechez desapareció y lo sintió explotar en su boca. No dejó ir una sola gota. Saboreó una vez más y probablemente por última vez la esencia de Camus.

– ¡Objeción, no viene al caso! –grita Athena encaprichada.

– ¡Ah! ¿No? –pregunto mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa –. Y sino viene al caso ¿por qué todos los presentes están escuchando con tanta atención?

Al momento todos los que me miraban y escuchaban estupefactos bajan el rostro avergonzados percatándose del morbo que ha rodeado a la sala. Themis carraspea un momento y puedo ver por primera vez en ella una sonrisa cómplice que va dedicada a mí. Y en tu cara 'Radabobo' ¡Já!

–La acusada tiene razón. Estoy segura que a todos nos interesa saber el… "clímax" de este testimonio –dice Themis divertida y yo hago un esfuerzo por no reírme y seguir con mi relato.

–Camus quedó en un estado casi de inconsciencia. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado y sus jadeos podían ser escuchados por Milo quien se incorporó de inmediato y lo observó quieto. Admiró su encantador rostro y su perfecta anatomía. Camus totalmente desnudo era el ser más hermoso de la Tierra.

Milo hubiese deseado que fuera para él. ¡Yo pude leer sus pensamientos! ¿Por qué si ama tanto a Camus no se lo dijo? Lo respuesta es simple: se cree muy poca cosa para él. Milo se siente incapaz de corresponder tanta perfección, tanta devoción y tanto amor porque él, Milo de Escorpión, piensa que es el ser más sucio, lujurioso y egoísta de la Tierra y que, en cambio, Camus de Acuario es hermoso, libre de pensamientos impropios, inocente. Algo así como un santo.

Definitivamente Milo está embobado con ese francés.

Camus luchaba por reponerse y se mantenía abstraído en las sensaciones que le brindaban el placer y el licor. Fue en ese corto lapso de tiempo que una fugaz lágrima traicionó a Milo. Se apresuró a apartarla ¡pero yo pude verla! Pude ver el dolor que le había ocasionado su cobardía y todo el amor que sentía por Camus. También pude adentrarme en su mente y robarle su más grande secreto el cual en ese momento de debilidad surgió intensamente, reflejándose incluso en su mirada.

Ese dolor que se mezclaba con frustración y ese amor que le pedía a gritos darlo todo. Ambos sentimientos provenían de una sola idea: Vida.

– ¿Vida? –pregunta Athena desconcertada.

–Shht –la calla Themis escuchándome con gran interés.

–Así es, vida. Yo realmente sorprendida quise adentrarme en el pensamiento de Camus pero no fue necesario porque él también abrió sus ojos y me di cuenta que reflejaron lo mismo que había visto en la mirada de Milo. Sus miradas se encontraron y se sonrieron en complicidad….

Esa noche en verdad era especial y ellos lo sabían. Todo había conspirado a su favor. Aunque pensé en un inicio yo hubiera pensado lo contrario finalmente lo comprendí. ¡Ambos se amaban, se siguen amando y se amarán por siempre! No podía permitir que se separaran y el tiempo les jugara una mala broma haciendo que olvidaran el sentimiento mutuo que sentían. Pude entender lo que ambos soñaban en sus delirios de amor y que bien sabían que era imposible.

Aunque ahora ya no se le puede llamar 'imposible' porque yo soy la Diosa del Amor y eso que los une así se llama: 'Amor'. Por eso yo no… ¡no podía permitir que eso terminara!

– ¿¡Y por eso embarazaste al Caballero de Acuario!? –pregunta Radamanthys poniéndose de pie, sin resistir más a hacer público el porqué de mi Juicio.

– ¡Por Zeus! –exclama Athena.

– ¡Yo no hice nada! –contesta él asustado.

– ¡Claro que no Padre! –Responde Athena –¡Fue tu infantil hija! ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a uno de mis Caballeros?!

– ¡Yo no fui! ¿Acaso yo penetré a Camus? –pregunto cruzándome de brazos y fingiendo indignación.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! –Grita Radamanthys caminando a zancadas hasta quedar frente a mí – ¡Pero le suministraste un esfínter extra! Además de útero, ovarios, trompas de Falopio, vagina ¡Y óvulos perfectamente colocados para ser fecundados!

–No puedo creerlo –dice mi Padre mirándome con terror.

– ¡Orden, orden! La acusada Afrodita debe terminar su testimonio –indica Themis golpeando de nuevo el mazo en su estrado.

– ¡Empieza a hablar jovencita o tendrás más problemas de los que ya tienes! –amenaza mi padre cruzando sus brazos y mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué se enoja tanto conmigo? ¡Al menos yo tuve la amabilidad de dejar a Camus como hombre! Como le gusta a la gente juzgar. Mi Padre parece ya haber olvidado lo que Hera le hizo al pobre Tiresias. ¡Miren que convertir al pobrecito en mujer durante más de siete años! Y todo por separar a dos serpientes que estaban en pleno acto sexual ante sus ojos. ¡Eso si es inhumano! Aunque sé de buena fuente que Tiresias aprovechó mucho sus años como chico. Me dijeron las malas lenguas por ahí que se convirtió en una puta de gran renombre.

Me desvié del tema, disculpen. Sigamos con mi Juicio ya que aquí la protagonista soy yo. Tomé valor y retomé mi testimonio:

– ¿Quieren saber cómo lo hice? De acuerdo: Mientras las miraba me puse a pensar en tantas parejas que lo que más anhelan en este mundo es fundir su amor en un solo ser.

Athena no deja de verme con la boca totalmente abierta.

–Además ¡no fue de un segundo a otro que lo decidí! Mentí al decir que se han acostado muchas veces. Antes de esta hubo una única ocasión en que Milo y Camus hicieron el amor y yo pude sentir ese sentimiento en ambos era algo así como un: 'Te amo tanto que me gustaría darte algo más, algo que podamos compartir'.

Camus imaginaba su vida a lado de Milo y de vez en vez la sombra de un ser humano de baja estatura aparecía entre ellos. Era un niño o niña, quien sabe pero la imagen jamás se concretizaba porque bien sabía que ese sueño era imposible. Cuando alguien piensa en una unión de esa magnitud y más siendo ambos del mismo sexo es porque realmente hay algo más fuerte que el amor hay un compromiso. Algo trascendente y eterno.

Así que antes de que Milo volviera a recostarse encima de Camus, me acerqué a él, coloqué mi mano en su vientre y… ¡soy una Diosa, así que hice el milagro! –exclamo triunfante alzando mis brazos.

–Tú no eres una Diosa, ¡eres una hija de la…!

– ¡Orden Diosa Athena! –pide Themis harta de las interrupciones –Si no guarda orden tendré que sacarla de la corte. Por favor Afrodita, prosigue.

–Milo ya había preparado la entrada de Camus, bueno la otra entrada… hmmm… ¡como sea, ustedes me entienden! ¿No? Sin embargo no contaba con ese nuevo esfínter. Comenzó a penetrarlo con lentitud, justo en ese nuevo espacio y en Camus apareció la sorpresa cuando lo sintió en una parte distinta de su cuerpo… ¡una nueva parte! –agregó y me destornilló a carcajadas en el estrado.

– ¡Que repugnante! –exclama Radamanthys mostrando un rostro algo enfermizo.

– ¡Que tierno! –manifiesta la Diosa Artemisa suspirando desde el público.

– ¡Ya colmaron mi paciencia! –grita Themis arrojando el mazo hacia los presentes.

Para mi gusto cae en la cabeza de mi esposo Hefestos quien por el impacto cae al piso doliéndose. Todos los que están a su lado se apresuran a levantarlo mientras que yo no puedo dejar de reírme ¡Se lo tiene merecido por feo! El compromiso con ese hombre será lo único que jamás podré perdonarle a mi papá.

–Una interrupción más y saco a todos de mi corte. Continua, Afrodita –me pide Themis sin hacer caso del barullo que provocó.

–A pesar de que ese espacio es un poco más dilatado que… el otro…

Hago una pausa y me aclaro la garganta. Estoy tratando de explicar el asunto lo mejor posible pero ¿saben? No es sencillo. Mucho menos cuando todos los presentes me ven como si fuera un fenómeno de circo.

–A pesar de que ese 'nuevo espacio' suele ser más… 'cómodo' para el acto sexual, era un espacio virgen así que Camus no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y gemir al sentir dolor. Incluso arañó la espalda del Milo quien se abrazó con fuerza a él.

Desconcertado ante la tibia sensación que lo embargó cuando probó esa nueva cavidad y también ante esa extraña actitud que le recordó la primera vez que Camus se entregó a él, Milo empujó sus caderas. Camus esta vez no pudo evitar alzar la voz para manifestar su incomodidad. Era demasiado extraño lo que sentía.

'¿Qué tienes?' preguntó Milo y comenzó a retroceder para dar por terminado todo.

'¡No!' exclamó Camus aferrándose a sus caderas. 'No es nada, sigue' agregó un poco más tranquilo.

Tal vez presintió que aquello era un momento especial, único e irrepetible.

'Perdóname no quise hacerte daño" le dijo Milo acariciando su rostro y tratando de aliviar el dolor que le punzaba sin misericordia.

'Ya no puedes hacerme más daño' respondió Camus.

Enrolló sus piernas en las caderas del Escorpión y comenzó a sentir alivio. El dolor comenzó a ser sustituido por un cosquilleo, una sensación totalmente nueva. Milo hubiese contestado aquellas últimas palabras, pero de súbito se perdió en el placer que experimentó al sentir paredes más blandas y una piel tan suave, tan…

'Te siento tan… cálido' susurró Milo en un suspiro dejándose llevar mientras que su rostro se perdía entre los suaves cabellos del francés e inspiraba su aroma.

Milo lo besó en un arrebato. Camus correspondió aquel beso como su corazón se lo ordenaba. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo debajo de ellas, avivando por completo cada célula.

Sé que en los testimonios se toma mucha importancia a los lapsos de tiempo, pero en verdad no sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo duró aquel beso lleno de deseo, pasión y ¡sí! Mucho, mucho amor. Lo que sí puedo decirles es que a ellos les pareció durar un segundo. Uno lleno de plenitud en el que ambos lo entregaron todo, intercambiándose una parte de sus almas.

Camus comenzó a removerse y Milo sintió con más intensidad esa excitación que palpitaba dentro de su cálido cuerpo. Se abrazaron como jamás lo habían hecho y se fundieron en uno solo acoplándose perfectamente al movimiento del otro. Milo lo embistió una y otra, y otra, y otra… y otra vez – repito mirando a mi hermana Athena quien me mira con los dientes apretados y los ojos inyectados de sangre.

–Durante escasos y a la vez largos minutos el sudor de Milo cayó en el rostro de Camus quien no dejó de devorar su cuello. Mientras las embestidas se volvieron más constantes y profundas comenzó a musitar palabras en francés que el Escorpión conocía a la perfección ya que las había escuchado desde la primera vez que le había hecho el amor.

Repitió aquellas palabras en el mismo momento cumbre de su primera vez. Milo no tenía ni idea de lo que significaban, pero había tanto amor en ellas que sintió una entera necesidad de corresponderlas aferrándose a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Ambos siguieron disfrutando, entregándose y gimiendo con dos voces graves y seductoras. Y, lo juro, la conjunción de sus gemidos crearon la más hermosa melodía de todos los tiempos, la cual armonizó aquel delicioso vaivén.

– ¡Eso que acabas de decir fue hermoso! –exclama una de las musas del jurado y las demás asienten con la cabeza sonriéndome.

Supongo que ya me gane la simpatía de toda la corte ¡Ja! Aunque les pese a ese espectro mala cara y a mi hermanita Athena.

–Soy la Diosa del amor ¿qué esperaban? –respondo sin poder evitar una risilla.

Como iba diciendo: Milo perdió el control de su cuerpo. Su instinto lo guió hasta lo más profundo de aquel cálido vientre. Los cuerpos chocaron cada vez más aprisa, con menos control y más fuerza hasta que Milo dio una última estocada, se tensó, cerró sus párpados y abrió su boca en un gesto que excitaría a cualquiera que lo atestiguara.

Quedó suspendido en un lugar desconocido, casi divino y lo mejor de todo es que se supo acompañado de Camus ya que lo había sentido explotar entre ambos. Cuando el orgasmo llegó a su fin los dos soltaron un último y profundo gemido lleno de satisfacción. Milo se dejó caer encima de Camus y succionó su cuello antes de perder su rostro en esos cabellos que poseían una esencia que lo enloquecía y lo reconfortaba a la vez.

Camus fue el primero en volver de aquel maravilloso Elíseo cuando reflexionó la sensación de segundo antes cuando Milo lo había llenado por completo. Ya había ocurrido la primera vez y aún así algo en él le quiso hacer entender que Milo jamás había eyaculado en ese espacio. Supuso que todo era su imaginación, probablemente la cosa se sentía diferente cuando se hacía el amor con bastante alcohol en la sangre. Suspiró, le acarició la espalda y le dio besos cortos en su hombro. Le gustaron las cosquillas que le produjo en el cuello su respiración. Era delicada, presurosa y cálida. Igual que la de él.

Se quedaron así unos instantes. El silencio solo era desvanecido por los agitas inhalaciones y exhalaciones hasta que Milo se compuso. Enrolló sus piernas con las de él y apoyó los codos en la cama para mirarlo de frente.

'¿Estás bien?' le preguntó apartándole las lacias hebras que se habían adherido a su rostro.

Camus, todavía agitado, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

'¿Seguro?' volvió a preguntarle.

Camus frunció el entrecejo y tomó aire para contestar lenta y quedamente:

'¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

'Te sentí… distinto' contestó Milo mirándolo con preocupación.

'¿Lo hice mal?' le preguntó nervioso.

'No, no, nada de eso' se apresuró a responderle sonriendo y robándole un corto beso. 'Ha sido maravilloso. Nunca había… sentido algo así'.

Camus desvió la mirada y sonrió con timidez. Su piel volvía a retomar su tono marfilado por lo que Milo pudo darse cuenta del sonrojo en sus mejillas, consecuencia de la vergüenza que le había causado aquel comentario. Así era siempre: Milo siempre abierto con el tema de las relaciones sexuales y Camus apenas y conocía de eso. Esa había sido la segunda experiencia sexual en toda su vida.

'Ven' pidió Camus refiriéndose a que se posicionar a su lado para poder descansar. Milo salió lentamente de él. ¡Vamos! ¿Para qué nos hacemos tontos? Si antes habían querido pasar desapercibida aquella nueva sensación en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta del cambio. Se miraron fijamente mientras que Milo lo abandonó por completo.

Sus miradas llenas de sorpresa y extrañeza no les aclararon ninguna duda. Pudieron haber preguntado algo, pudieron haber hablado sobre lo que habían sentido pero la batalla nocturna que habían enfrentado los dejó al borde de la inconsciencia. Además el alcohol aún presente en la sangre de Camus se convirtió en un maravilloso somnífero hizo efecto en pocos minutos.

Milo lo observó hasta que se quedó totalmente dormido. Se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama para apagar la tenue luz del buró que los alumbraba. Antes de apagarla y de volver a acostarse lo admiró una vez más y recorrió con su mirada y con sus manos partes de su cuerpo: su rostro, su cuello, su pecho y su abdomen. Se detuvo ahí y sin que nadie le dijera nada él mismo sospechó, ¡él lo supo y lo pensó! Y bailándole una sonrisa en los labios pensó en voz alta: _'no es imposible, aunque es lindo imaginarlo__'._

Se quedó en silencio un rato más en esa posición. Le pareció perfecto.

'Perdóname Camus' dijo y esta vez no intentó frenar su llanto.

Lloró larga y pausadamente lo más silenciosamente posible, velando el sueño de su amado, porque supongo que con todo esto ya puedo referirme a Camus como "El Amado de Milo" ¿cierto?

Todos los presentes asienten con la cabeza, incluso Themis. Bueno, no todos, Radamanthys, Athena y mi papi Zeus no lo hacen.

'No quiero perderte…' confesó mientras acarició su rostro. 'Yo soy tuyo también, tonto' agregó y rió amargamente mientras las lágrimas de arrepentimiento cayeron una tras otra.

Contempló por algunos minutos más a Camus, veló su sueño, respiró su aliento, nos agradeció a todos nosotros, los Dioses, el haberlo puesto en su camino y finalmente apagó la luz y se dejó caer rendido en los brazos de Camus quien inconscientemente lo abrazó haciéndolo sentir protegido y amado.

–Eso fue todo lo que ocurrió esa noche –finalizo encogiéndome de hombros.

En un breve lapso de tiempo la Corte se queda en completo silencio. Todos le miran sorprendidos hasta que desde atrás comienzan los murmullos los cuales, cual maremoto van aumentando hasta que las voces de todos los presentes se mezclan y resuenan en las paredes.

– ¿Es todo? –repite Athena enfurecida.

–Sí, a menos que quieras que embarace a tus otros once Caballeros restantes –respondo mostrándole una sonrisa mordaz.

– ¡No digas estupideces! Exijo que esto termine. ¡Quítale el vientre a mi Caballero!

–No puedo –contestó sin dejar de sonreír bravuconamente –Verás, el óvulo ya fue fecundado.

Las voces aumentan y se convierten en gritos. La corte entera se encuentra en verdad escandalizada.

– ¿Y qué? –pregunta Radamanthys indiferente –. Es una pequeña célula que nunca debió existir. ¡Destruye la monstruosidad que tú misma creaste!

– ¿A ti quién te dio derecho a opinar? ¡Tú parecer un monstruo y nadie te destruye por eso! –me defiendo sacándole la lengua al terminar de escupirle mi ofensa.

– ¡No puedo permitirlo! –se entromete mi padre Zeus y toda la sala vuelve al silencio.

– ¡Padre! –gritamos al mismo tiempo Athena y yo, sin saber a qué se refiere.

– ¿De parte de quien estas? –pregunta Athena mirándolo con dureza.

–De parte de ninguna de las dos. Esto ya no tiene que ver con una discusión entre Diosas. ¡Aquí está de por medio un ser inocente! Debemos encontrarle arreglo a todo esto, sin afectar a la criatura –explica mi Padre con su imponente voz.

– ¡Imposible! –exclama Radamanthys indignado.

–Impensable tal vez, increíble quizá, inaudito definitivamente ¡pero no imposible!- exclama mi padre.

Yo entrelazo mis manos y la enorme sonrisa en mi rostro les demuestra a todos la felicidad que me embarga al saber que tengo el apoyo del Dios más poderoso y respetado del Olimpo.

– ¡Así se habla papi! –grito emocionada.

– ¡Silencio jovencita! –Me grita y de inmediato me encojo en mi asiento –. Ya que fuiste la causante de todo esto ¡tú vas a solucionar este problema! Supongo que no les preguntaste a ninguno de los dos si querían meterse en este lío ¿cierto? –indaga y yo niego con la cabeza.

– ¡¿Vas a dejar a dos de mis mejores Caballeros en manos de esta inmadura?! –pregunta Athena ciertamente estupefacta.

–Así es. Inmadura o no, Afrodita es una Diosa. Aunque en el exterior parezca una jovencita caprichosa. Sé bien que le falta mucho por aprender, por esto tú Athena, la hija más sabia que tengo, vas a ayudarle.

– ¡No bromees así! –responde Athena mirándome con desprecio.

– ¡Ay, no papi! La verdad yo puedo solita, no necesito de alguien tan cascarrabias como Athena.

Sin querer se me sale un bostezo. Todo esto del juicio me ha aburrió un poco. Ojala que pronto acabe, al menos esta primera sesión.

– ¡SILENCIO! –ruge mi padre y toda la sala se encoje en su asiento. –Van a trabajar juntas y no discutiré más el asunto.

Esperarán a que ellos mismos se den cuenta de lo que ocurre ¡Tienen prohibido revelarles lo que ha sucedido! Así evitaremos afectar la decisión que tomen ambos. Primeramente, ellos deberán decidir qué es lo que van a hacer con esa criatura y dependiendo de su decisión ustedes dos los ayudarán.

Tú Afrodita por ser la causante –dice señalándome y yo asiento con la cabeza – y tú Athena porque son tus servidores –agrega mirando a mi hermana quien no se inmuta –. Todo el Olimpo estará atento a estos dos Caballeros, así que más les vale que ambas hagan un buen equipo ya que deberán rendirnos cuentas a todos. ¿Entendido?

– ¡Sí! –contestamos las dos al unísono.

–Bien, con su permiso –se despide mi Padre dando la espalda a la Corte para salir.

– ¡Espere! –Grita Radamanthys indignado y mi Padre Zeus se gira hacia él –. ¿¡Qué hay del Juicio?! ¡Afrodita debe ser juzgada!

–A mi criterio no hay mejor juez que el tiempo –le responde y noto que me mira con una sonrisa cómplice –. Sugiero que este juicio se aplace a nueve meses a partir de esta fecha. Esto con soporte de la jueza, por supuesto.

Le arrebata el mazo a Hefestos quien aún se queja del fuerte impacto que recibió en la cabeza. Camina hacia el estrado principal y se lo devuelve a Themis quien le agradece con una sonrisa.

– ¡Petición aceptada! Este juicio se pospone nueve meses a partir de la fecha en transcurso. Sin embargo la diosa Afrodita tendrá que traer cada mes un reporte sobre los avances y pormenores de la situación por la cual está siendo enjuiciada.

'_Y más le vale que sean testimonios tan interesantes y sexualmente detallados como el que acaba de contarnos'_. Aunque no dijo esto último estarán más que de acuerdo conmigo que lo pensó.

– ¡Esperen esto no puede acabar así! –exclama Radamanthys enojado.

–Ya es tarde, ¡este juicio queda suspendido! –finaliza Themis golpeando con el mazo el estrado mientras que todos los presentes aplauden.

Corrección: me aplauden a mí. ¡Qué bien! Soy lo máximo. Aunque ahora sé que estoy en graves problemas ya que omití el pequeño detalle de esta mañana: cuando Milo se levantó Camus ya se había ido de su Templo con la idea de no volver jamás. ¿Cómo demonios podré unir el fuego con el hielo de nuevo? No tengo idea, pero se supone que será fácil ya que yo soy una Diosa. Además… tengo nueve meses para pensarlo.

Continuará…

**Canciones que inspiraron el prólogo:**

1.- "Rebelde" RBD: inspiró la actitud inmadura e infantil de Afrodita.

2.- "El Breve Espacio" Pablo Milanés: el momento en que Camus y Milo hablan sobre la falta de compromiso del Escorpión y en sí toda la entrega.

3.- "Duerme" Ricardo Arjona: usando la imaginación y adaptándola al género masculino inspiró la escena en la que Milo llora al ver a Camus dormido siendo alumbrado por la lámpara del buró.

De hecho, esa canción habla sobre un chico que desea tanto formalizar con su pareja que hasta piensa en la maternidad. Escuchar esta canción fue la que me dio la idea general de esta historia. Así como Afrodita yo me deslindo de toda responsabilidad. Culpen a la canción de esta extraño mpreg, no a mí.

**Notas sobre conceptos y personajes de la mitología griega:**

1- Tártaro o Hades. Te puedes referir indistintamente con estos 2 nombres al inframundo.

2- Titánide: femenino de titán. En la mitología griega Urano (cielo) y Gea (tierra) tuvieron descendencia pero sus principales hijos e hijas fueron 6 hombres y 6 mujeres. Estos 12 seres fueron llamados Titanes, los primeros príncipes del cosmos (entre ellos Themis). Encabezados por Cronos derrotaron a Urano y gobernaron hasta que fueron derrotados por Zeus y sus hermanos que con los Dioses Olímpicos. Fue una batalla que duró diez años llamada 'Titanomaquia'.

3- En la mitología griega Afrodita se toma más como la Diosa de la Belleza, ya que existe otro Dios del amor: Eros. Aunque ambos son dioses de este sentimiento.

4- Hefestos: el hijo más horrible y deforme de Zeus fue arrojado al mar por su propia madre, Hera. Sobrevivió y vivió trabajando los metales. Engañó a Hera regalándole un trono que al momento de sentarse la sujetó con finos hilos de metal irrompible. Ningún dios pudo liberarla. Zeus lo mandó llamar, Hefestos pidió ser recibido en el Olimpo a cambio de la libertad de Hera. Su padre se sintió orgulloso de su astucia y no solo lo convirtió en Dios del fuego y el trabajo de los metales, sino que también lo premió con la mano de Afrodita.


	2. Chapter 2

PRIMER MES: BOCHORNO

1

– ¿Estas lista para dar testimonio? –me pregunta Themis.

Asiento con la cabeza sacando unas hojas en donde he apuntado todo lo que ha ocurrido en este largo mes. Me encuentro más nerviosa que la última vez. Athena me mira y mantiene los brazos cruzados atenta a lo que pueda decir. Su 'abogado' Radamanthys también me observa indiferente. Mi padre Zeus se encuentra entre los asientos del público distinguido y su mirada me da seguridad.

–Estoy lista –anuncio con una formalidad impropia en mí.

Aclaro mi garganta. Hermes ya está preparado para comenzar a escribir. Libero un largo suspiro y comienzo a leer mis apuntes:

–Este mes fue algo… cansado.

Después de esa noche Milo despertó casi al medio día. Sintió la ausencia del cuerpo que toda la madrugada le había dado calor. Bostezó. Estirando sus brazos e incorporándose de la cama rascó su cabeza mientras que sus ojos se acostumbraban a los rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana. Sin duda había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Tal vez Camus estaba en la sala viendo televisión o en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Sonrió con pensar solo en esa posibilidad. El francés era excelente cocinero pero jamás había preparado nada para él argumentado que era su pareja, no su sirviente. Además no podía olvidar la plática que habían tenido en la noche. Había sido distinta a cualquier otra porque por primera vez Camus no había comenzado con sus acostumbradas discusiones. No habían peleado ni tampoco gritado. Todo había sido muy extraño y su actitud en la cama… Sí, algo muy raro había ocurrido.

Frunció el entrecejo tratando de comprender. Luego de un rato de tratar de meditar se dio por vencido. Él vivía el presente y sabía que si quería arreglar las cosas debía ir al Templo de Acuario a hablar con su guardián. Tal vez iría o tal vez no. Después de todo si Camus había decidido irse, él no tenía porque ir a buscarlo. Tarde o temprano regresaría.

Y si no regresaba… y si no…

Milo sacudió su cabeza para quitarse todos esos pensamientos y saltó de la cama. No tenía por qué pensar tanto en eso ni mucho menos preocuparse de esa manera. Camus era solo uno más y él podía tener a cualquiera en su cama. Así es: a cualquier, pero entonces… ¿¡por qué se había obsesionado tanto con ese terco francés?!

Se dirigió al baño y se duchó sin prisa o al menos con una muy controlada. Salió después de algunos minutos y vistió su bata, cepilló sus dientes y comenzó a rasurarse. Todavía estaba pensativo.

'¡Ouch!' exclamó al sentir un pequeño corte que se había hecho con la navaja.

Algunas gotas de sangre mancharon su mejilla, él se apresuró a enjuagarse y maldecir a su navaja, actitud propia de un joven caprichoso. Parecía indiferente ante lo que había pasado con Camus, pero aquel descuido manifestaba su preocupación y eso lo irritó un poco.

Caminó hacia su closet, vistió una camisa y un sencillo pantalón de algodón junto con unas sandalias griegas. Ese día no estaba dispuesto a entrenar.

¿Escuchaste Athena? Tu Caballero no cumplió con sus obligaciones.

–Eso es algo que a ti no debería importante, Afrodita – responde Athena totalmente a la ofensiva –. Al menos yo tengo un Ejército de Caballeros a mi servicio no que tú…

– ¡No empiecen otra vez! –pide Themis –. Sigue con tu testimonio Afrodita.

Doy la respuesta positiva y vuelvo a la lectura de mis hojas.

–Milo se alborotó el cabello con la toalla y fue hacia un mueble en donde estaba el espejo de su cuarto. Usó el peine solo por costumbre, no le agradaba pasarlo por sus rebeldes cabellos, le gustaba dejarlos ser. Además, sin importar cuánto los cepillara jamás se estaban quietos y terminaban rebeldes como siempre. Así, igualitos a él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver desde el reflejo de su espejo una mancha en las sábanas que, estaba seguro, no estaba la noche anterior. Se dirigió a la cama, apartó el cobertor para observar de cerca y sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta que aquella mancha era sangre. ¡Sangre! En el mismo lugar en donde antes había estado acostado Camus. Le había hecho daño, ¿cómo pudo ser tan descuidado? Él que se pensaba experto en tocar y dar placer a otros cuerpos había lastimado a la persona que menos hubiese querido herir.

– ¡Esto es ridículo! –exclama Radamanthys poniéndose de pie exasperado –. No te bastó con darle todo un aparato reproductivo femenino ¡Al menos pudiste haber omitido el himen!

– ¡Ay, ya cállate! ¿¡Quién te crees para juzgarme?! Esto no es de tú incumbencia – les respondo enfadada –. ¿O acaso trabajas de abogado de mi hermana?

–Tú sí que estás mal de la cabeza –responde Athena apartándose todo lo posible de Radamanthys – ¿Crees que sería capaz de aceptar la ayuda de este tipo sabiendo que trató de asesinarme y acabar con la humanidad?

–Comprendo, nadie lo quiere cerca. ¡Yo sugiero que lo saquen de la corte! ¿Quién me apoya? –pregunto alzando la mano y mirando a mi alrededor esperando que todos me imiten.

–Él fue quien nos dio aviso de todo este asunto y te ha acusado a ti Afrodita de atentar contra el orden vital de la naturaleza. Así que tiene todo el derecho de llevar su caso hasta las últimas consecuencias –explica Themis con tranquilidad –. Respecto a Athena, ella debe quedarse en la misma mesa ya que también te ha acusado de atentar contra dos de sus más preciados caballeros.

– ¿¡Qué?! –grito poniéndome de pie sin poder creerlo –. ¡Levantaste cargos contra mí! ¡Contra tu propia hermana!

–Que dramática eres –dice ella poniendo sus ojos en blanco –. Ni siquiera somos hermanas –dice con desdén mientras que yo me quedo boquiabierta sin poder creer lo que ha dicho.

– ¡Athena! –Exclama Artemisa poniéndose de pie desde el balcón de público distinguido –. ¡No vuelvas a decir eso jamás!

Todos los presentes comienzan a murmurar mientras que yo, al mirar a mi hermana Artemisa, recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos minutos después de haber finalizado la primera sesión del juicio hace un mes.

Me encontraba en la entrada de la corte dispuesta a escapar de mi Papi y de su sermón sobre 'respetar el orden vital de la naturaleza' cuando ella apareció llegando por detrás. Me tapó los ojos y yo reí. Supe quien era porque desde que tengo memoria ella era la única que hacía ese juego conmigo.

–Adivina quién es –me dijo divertida como acostumbraba.

Tomé sus manos y lentamente las bajé hasta que mis ojos estuvieron descubiertos. Giré mi rostro y, reconociéndola enseguida, me abalancé sobre ella.

– ¡Artemisa, la gran cazadora! –exclamé abrazándola con efusividad.

Ella me correspondió recibiéndome con una sonrisa. Mi hermana Artemisa es simplemente el ser más fascinante que he visto. Sus larguísimos cabellos rubios ondean como si tuvieran vida propia, sus hechizantes ojos ámbar reflejan el brilla de las lunas nuevas más místicas que puedan existir y su porte tan elegante e imponente inspira sabiduría, madurez y sobre todo tenacidad. Mi hermana mayor tiene clase, siempre lleva una tiara rosada en la frente y vestidos dignos de una princesa. No, más bien de una deidad.

–Mi pequeña y libidinosa hermana Afrodita, en qué lío te has metido –me dijo acariciando con dulzura mi mejilla.

–Sé bien que parece ser una locura. ¿Acaso tú también me juzgarás? –le pregunté alejándome de ella, reprochándole.

–No, por supuesto que no hermanita –me dijo sujetando mi mano –. De hecho quiero ayudarte. He venido a hablar contigo porque comparto tu causa. Yo más que nadie sé las verdaderas razones por las que decidiste hacer esto.

– ¿No te parece mal que Milo y Camus…?

–No, de hecho me parece valiente de parte de ambos el querer mantener su relación y muy tierna y justa la decisión que tomaste de quererlos juntos. Aunque tal vez no haya sido la mejor forma de hacerlo. Además, en las sagradas tierras de Grecia la mayoría de los más grandes guerreros fueron bisexuales y no solo me refiero a los hombres. Alguna vez supiste sobre la antigua Lesbos.

–Las habitantes de esa isla te brindaban tributo a ti.

– ¡Sí! Por supuesto –me afirmó sonriendo, recordando a sus fieles devotas –. Me pedían más que a ti Afrodita aunque tú siempre las bendijiste con infinito amor. Es por eso que entiendo este tipo de relaciones. No importa el cuerpo, es el alma la que nos une.

– ¡Me alegra que lo entiendas! –Le dije emocionada, pero después todo se evaporó –, pero no sé qué hacer. Camus en cualquier momento se dará cuenta que tiene algo extraño en el cuerpo y quizá trate de deshacerse del bebé.

–La decisión que él vaya a tomar no puede saberla nadie aún, ni siquiera él mismo –me dijo convencida –. Después de todo ni él ni nadie creyó que algo así pudiera pasar. Lo que te sugiero es que desvanezcas esa 'parte adicional' de su cuerpo hasta el día del nacimiento, así no podrá notar nada extraño en su cuerpo hasta después de algunos meses. Podrás darle más tiempo para pensar las cosas ¿no te parece?

– ¡Sí! Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido –le contesté asombrada por su idea–. Si lo hago desaparecer todo marchará normal en su vida, hasta dentro de tres o cuatro meses que comience a notar que gana peso ¡Bien! Iré ahora mismo a su Templo, impondré mis manos y desvaneceré la entrada del vientre –exclamé abrazándola –. Artemisa, ¿tú, me ayudarás? –le pregunté entrelazando mis dedos con los de ella, sintiéndome protegida por mi fascinante hermana mayor.

–En lo que tú me pidas –contestó con seguridad mientras liberaba una de sus manos y acariciaba mi rostro –. Mi bondadosa hermana, Afrodita, tú eres capaz de transmitirle a cualquiera el sentimiento más hermoso que pueda existir: El Amor. Tal vez puedas ser algo impulsiva, pero al final estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, pequeña.

– ¡Es que soy tan torpe! –exclamé sintiéndome tonta por todo lo causado.

–Aprenderás, dentro de ti existe una enorme sabiduría, es lógico que solo te guíes por lo que dicta tu corazón, mas cuando llegue el día en que uses la cabeza hallarás las respuestas rápidamente. Mientras eso ocurre recuerda que yo estoy contigo.

–Gracias –le dije sonriéndole y agradeciendo su apoyo.

– ¡Afrodita! –exclama Themis y yo me sobresalto al salir de mi ensimismamiento y veo como Artemisa me dirige una mirada significativa.

–Diosa –aclaro sin observar a Themis –. ¡Yo soy la Diosa Afrodita! –exclamo retomando mis hojas –. Sé bien que no soy hermana de Athena, ni de Artemisa, tampoco de Apolo ni mucho menos de Hermes. No tengo un lazo consanguíneo con ninguno de los Dioses pero me he ganado un lugar en el Olimpo y creo que, si bien no he sido una hermana perfecta, al menos he tratado de dar lo mejor de mí –agrego viendo a Athena quien solo se limita a cruzar sus brazos y verme con la boca torcida –. Así que exijo que de ahora en adelante la corte se dirija a mí con respeto.

Todos los presentes guardan silencio, mientras que desde el Palco Real mis 'hermanos' y mi padre Zeus me observan con orgullo.

–De acuerdo Diosa Afrodita, la corte se disculpa contigo –me dice Themis girando su rostro hacia a mí.

Me pregunto ¿por qué gira su rostro hacia mí si está ciega? ¡No puedo verme! ¿Verdad que ustedes creen, al igual que yo, que Themis es rara?

–No volverá a suceder, ahora te pido que sigas con tu testimonio –agrega.

–Milo al ver sangre en sus sábanas se llenó de preocupación y sin pensarlo dos veces salió aprisa de su casa corriendo hacia el onceavo Templo. No encontró a nadie en Sagitario ni en Capricornio, probablemente ya estaban entrenando o seguían dormidos. Aunque eso no le importaba porque la única persona que estaba en su cabeza en ese momento era…

'¿Camus?' llamó con una voz ligeramente temblorosa, girando la perilla de la habitación privada.

Entró sin pedir permiso alguno y comprobó que el otro se encontraba acunado en su cama durmiendo apaciblemente. Ya se había duchado y de nuevo había decidido dormir. Se sentía demasiado cansado por lo que habían compartido la noche anterior. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Milo había entrado en su cuarto y lo había llamado.

–Y dígame, 'Diosa Afrodita' –dice Radamanthys sarcástico mientras yo lo miro llena de hartazgo –. ¿Acaso el caballero de Acuario no notó nada extraño en su cuerpo mientras se bañaba?

–No –contesto mirando de nuevo a Artemisa –. Una persona muy querida me dio un excelente consejo, así que mientras él estaba en la regadera decidí desvanecer el esfínter extra para que no pueda darse cuenta de su estado hasta dentro de algunos meses y pueda tomar una mejor decisión con respecto a la vida que lleva dentro.

– ¡Protesto, eso es engañar a la víctima! –grita el estúpido espectro haciéndose el indignado.

¡Ay, como me dan ganas de embarazarlo también a él!

– ¡Lo hice para no precipitar su decisión! –me defiendo.

–Introducir órganos extraños en un caballero de alta estirpe; ser causante de la creación de una aberración; engaño y mentira. ¿Qué más agregaremos a tu lista de crímenes? –cuestiona en son de amenaza.

– ¡Ya estoy harta de tus atrevimientos! ¡Recuerda con quién estás hablando! –le grito sin dejar que me intimide –. El tiempo me dará la razón ahora. Tengo mucho por hacer así que te pido me dejes acabar mi testimonio cuanto antes –le digo con enojo.

El espectro no tiene otra opción más que sentarse.

–Gracias, ahora…–carraspeo retomando mis hojas y con ellas, mi relato –. Milo caminó lento, sin querer perturbar el sueño de Camus. Colocó sus rodillas en la cama y después sus manos. Gateó con lentitud hacia él, admirándose de lo bien que se veía dormido con sus puños cerca de su pecho, sus piernas encogidas, su rostro lleno de tranquilidad. Parecía un niño: inocente y puro. Sintió que se llenaba de una honda paz.

No pudo resistirse y su mano inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su blanca y suave mejilla… ¡y se sobresaltó cuando Camus de un segundo a otro abrió los ojos!

– ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó incorporándose enseguida.

Golpeó a Milo con lo mirada causando que este se levantara de la cama y que se resguardara en la distancia.

–Yo… eh… ¿Por qué te fuiste así, sin avisar? –preguntó Milo cruzándose de brazos y evitando la mirada del otro quien lo veía enojado.

–Eso no te importa. Además fui yo quien hizo lo primera pregunta –respondió Camus poniéndose de pie haciendo que en Milo surgiera un escalofrío –. Te lo volveré a preguntar: ¿qué haces aquí?

–Estoy aquí para… preguntarte por qué te fuiste así, sin avisar –contestó Milo demostrando su innata y brillante astucia y dejando, una vez más, sin defensa a Camus.

–Pensé que querías tiempo para pensar las cosas –respondió Camus dándole la espalda.

– ¿Acaso yo te pedí tiempo? – preguntó el otro deteniéndolo del brazo.

–Suéltame.

–Sé que te lastimé –dijo Milo en un tono por demás culpable.

–No sé a qué te refieres.

– ¡Ayer hicimos el amor! –exclamó Milo jalando a Camus con brusquedad para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Camus se dio la vuelta y ambas miradas se cruzaron.

– ¿Qué? Se te olvidan las cosas de la noche a la mañana.

–No. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que ocurrió ayer entre tú y yo, Milo –contestó Camus enfrentándolo embravecido.

–Entonces, debes recordar que… te lastimé –agregó y, sintiendo el abrupto arrepentimiento, bajó su mirada.

Camus lo observó algunos segundos sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su rostro. Por dentro todo en él comenzó a revolverse. Su frialdad y su ternura parecían colisionar violentamente. Siempre era lo mismo, desde que aquellos hermosos ojos turquesa del Escorpión lo habían aprisionado todo en él era una revolución. Por un momento trataba de sacarlo de su vida pero después el mismo Milo con sus acciones o sus gestos, como el que le había regalado en ese momento, le recordaba que sin importara lo infantil o patán que pudiera ser, Camus lo amaba con locura.

–No fue nada, olvídalo –contestó Camus sin más, deshaciéndose de su agarre.

–Debí notarlo. No debí… ¡Es que…!- exclamó Milo alzando su rostro y mirándolo con preocupación.

–Ya déjalo. No fue grave –lo interrumpió Camus apresurándose a sujetar su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarlo –. No me has lastimado a mí, así que no te lastimes a ti mismo.

–Pero…

–Milo, no me gustaría que me juzgaras descortés pero la verdad es que no quiero discutir ni conversar contigo. No necesitas hacer todo esto. No tienes porqué sentir alguna clase de culpabilidad ni preocupación por mí. Estoy bien, ya puedes retirarte.

– ¡Vine a hablar contigo! Lo que ocurrió ayer…

–Lo que ocurrió ayer fue que aclaramos nuestra situación. Entendí que tú no puedes comprometerte y yo… no puedo seguir esperándote, lo siento pero ya no puedo. ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo? No sé qué pretendes o que es exactamente lo que quieres.

–Te quiero a ti y lo sabes –le contestó atrayéndolos por la cintura.

–No juegues conmigo, por favor –pidió Camus con seriedad –. Ya no. Ya no, Milo –le pidió moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

–Soy yo quien no sabe qué quieres –reclamó el griego mientras alejaba el flequillo de Camus para poder apreciar bien su mirada –. ¡Te lo he dado todo! Incluso mucho más que a los demás.

– ¿Sabes? ¡Ese es tu maldito problema! –exclamó Camus empujándolo –. Los demás, los demás, ¡los demás! ¿¡Cuándo vas a comprometerte realmente?! ¿¡Cuándo dejarás de hablar de tus otras conquistas en mi presencia como si fuera lo más normal del mundo?! ¿¡Cuándo me vas a tener un poco de respeto?! ¡Por Athena!

De nuevo comenzaban los gritos. Milo odiaba que Camus lo rebatiera, aunque de alguna forma también le encantaba ya que ninguno de sus amantes lo trataba así. Todos eran sumisos, atentos, amorosos, agradables y por lo mismo aburridos. En cambio ese endemoniado francés representaba todo un reto para él e incluso algunas discusiones, como aquella, le hacían gracia.

– ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Yo también te lo he dado todo! ¡Pero la gran diferencia es que yo no me acuesto con otros! –agregó Camus.

–Y otras, recuerda que también las mujeres tienen su encanto – aclaró Milo sonriendo.

En un segundo su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Camus realmente enrabiado. Trató de decir algo, pero en un segundo fue acallado por la sentencia del otro:

– ¡Lárgate! –gritó Camus mirándolo enfurecido –. ¡No quiero volver a verte! –le dijo empujándolo hacia la puerta.

– ¡Que horrible carácter! –le recriminó Milo apresando sus brazos y acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios –. Si así lo quieres olvidaré a los demás –le dijo mostrando su encantadora media sonrisa.

– ¿¡Por cuánto tiempo?! –gritó Camus liberándose y conteniendo sus furiosas lágrimas –. ¡Ya te di lo único por lo que te interesabas en mí! ¿¡Cuántas veces más quieres cogerme para desaparecer sin más?!

– ¡No hables así, Camus! No soy tan estúpido como para verte solo como un objeto sexual – respondió Milo con seriedad –. ¡Eres más que eso! –gritó tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

Camus se paralizó por aquella extraña reacción. Se quedaron así algunos segundos. La expresión del Milo era reservada, la de Camus expectante.

– ¿Qué soy? –preguntó por fin Camus sin poder aguantar las ansias de saber lo que representaba para Milo.

–Eres… mío.

Así de sencillo. Milo le recordó el secreto que aquella noche Camus le había revelado. Este se quedó estático al escuchar aquella afirmación. No pudo negar lo que él mismo defendía con tanta osadía, pese a que todo parecía conspirar en su contra para conquistar al Escorpión.

– ¿Puedes dejarme solo, por favor? –pidió Camus bajando su rostro, sin saber exactamente la respuesta que Milo esperaba de él.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió mostrándole la salida a su acompañante.

–Tan solo huyes de tus sentimientos.

– ¡No es así! –gritó el francés encarándolo –. ¿¡Qué quieres que te diga?! ¡Es cierto, soy tuyo! Pero no creas que por eso dejaré que juegues conmigo como lo haces con todos. Si quieres mi entrega debes corresponderla. Hasta entonces ¡no quiero volver a verte, ni hablar contigo! ¡No quiero volver a saber nada de ti! ¿Entendiste? Esto se termina aquí, a menos que llegues a cambiar.

–Camus, por favor, ¿crees poder aguantar mi ausencia? –preguntó el otro con colosal cinismo –. ¿Qué se supone que harás en todo este tiempo?

–Yo… trataré de esperarte hasta que decidas terminar con tus amoríos para entablar una relación forma conmigo –contestó Camus sinceramente.

Milo lo observó con estupefacción. Jamás se había tomado sus amenazas muy en serio pero aquellas palabras habían removido violentamente algo dentro de él. Carraspeó tratando de disimular su sorpresa y retomó su actitud rebelde. Así, caminó altivo hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a un paso de salir se giró hacia Camus y se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron su oído.

–Te quedarás esperando por un largo tiempo –le susurró.

Camus se quedó boquiabierto ante aquella respuesta. Luego, reaccionó.

– ¡Lárgate ya! –le grito dándole un fuerte empujón que desequilibró a Milo.

– ¡Ya voy, ya voy! –exclamó Milo divertido.

Camus estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero el otro dio media vuelta e interpuso sus manos. Forcejó y puso todo su peso en el empuje para mantenerla abierta. Ambas fuerzas chocaron sin anunciar a ningún vencedor.

– ¿Pero no estás enojado, 'copito'? ¿O sí? –le preguntó Milo mirándolo con ternura.

Sus palabras desarmaron por completo a Camus quien perdió fuerza en sus manos ocasionando que Milo lograra abrir la puerta, pero como este no se esperaba que la fuerza en Camus desapareciera de un segundo a otro, no pudo controlar su cuerpo. Se abalanzó sobre Camus y ambos terminaron en el piso.

Milo interpretó el estar encima del otro como un punto a favor y se acercó hasta unir sus frentes.

–Ni siquiera ha pasado un minuto desde tu amenaza y mira en qué situación tan indecorosa me has puesto. ¿Estás seguro que podrás esperarme?

–Nunca cambiarás.

–Afortunadamente para mí, y ¿por qué negarlo? Para ti también, Camus. Sabes bien lo mucho que te gusta mi forma de ser –contestó sonriendo de una forma tan encantadora que rindió por completo al que lo escuchaba.

Sin esperar más Milo le robó un beso corto.

–No podrás aguantar, Camus, así que seré yo quien te espere ¿de acuerdo?

Camus quedó sobrepasado por la situación y no pudo hacer ni decir más. Milo se puso de pie, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él. Según su manera de ver las cosas, Camus era predecible. Estaba seguro que a los pocos días se olvidaría de su enojo y volvería a él. Solo debía darle tiempo para que lo echara de menos.

Continuará…

**Canción que inspiró el Capítulo 1:**

- "Dime que no" Ricardo Arjona: Otra vez el buen guatemalteco. Todo este juego disparatado por parte de Milo en donde logra ir cambiando radicalmente las emociones de Camus fue inspirado en esta canción. Quien la haya escuchado comprenderá a lo que me refiero.


End file.
